


Sexgate-1: Cumming (a parody)

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Parody, Stargate: Cascade - Daniel in Command Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the gate was first opened, SG-1 found a whole different universe out there, running by different rules. Wars were won in the bedroom, not the battlefield. Fortunately, SG-1 is nothing if not adaptable. Jim and Blair are eager recruits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexgate-1: Cumming (a parody)

